nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystinuclear Device
A Mystinuclear Device is a powerful Nuclear Weapon classified as Magetech. The device uses Mystic Energy as a power source to cause a nuclear fusion or fission reaction within a payload or creates a Nuclear Reaction and directing the energy into a beam such as a Fusion Cannon. They were derived from the Hindu Gods' Astras and used by the Atlanteans and Lemurians during the Atlante-Lemurian War. They are still commonly used by Atlantean Warships. Mechanics Mystinuclear Warhead Mystinuclear Warheads consist of a Quintessence Accumulator, Spell Converter, Flux Regulator, Electronic Circuitry, Nuclear Payload, and a Payload Trigger. The Quintessence Accumulator taps into outside sources of high amounts of Mystic Energy using a Crystalline Substance, this is the power source used to power and detonate the bomb. The Payload Trigger is the most volatile part of the device it is the spark plug array that initiates the explosion. The Spell Converter is an energy transmutation device that converts the mystic energy into physical energies used in operation of electronics. The Flux Regulator is a safety and programming device attached to the other components via Circuitry composed of Orichalcum, Stellaine, and Star Crystal Data Chips. Nuclear Payload The payload varies depending on the device, but one thing is certain The Seven Ten Rule is still very much valid. While Astronuclear Variants are Three Times as powerful as a Thermonuclear Device, a Skotonuclear Variant is around Ten Times more powerful than an Astronuclear Device. Certain Atomic elements rich in Mystic Power such as Timonium, Romanium, and Neronium are often used in the payload in some form, most often as a Tamper. The most widely used Mystinuclear Metal is the alloy known as Orionite. Developing Mystinuclear Weapons is a slightly different process than conventional nuclear research. This is mainly due to the fact Mystic Energy used in such reactions already tends to max out the efficiency of such reactions often leading to these weapons being composed of less nuclear stages than conventional nuclear weapons of similar output. This is in direct contrast to conventional nuclear weapons in which most use multiple stage designs in order to max out certain reactions to the highest yield possible. At the same time this means every form of these nuclear devices can have variable yields by altering how much mystic energy is used to trigger the necessary reactions through Photofission or Photofusion using the Electromagnetic Energy produced but can also use Red Mercury to act as an alternate trigger for Fusion Reactions. 'Atomic Payload' An Atomic Payload is a Mystinuclear warhead detonated by a Fission reaction within Nuclear Metals which are used as fissile materials in nuclear fission. The cause or trigger for the detonation is when a Mystic Energy burst is channeled into the Mystinuclear Atomic Payload causing an Alchemical Fission Chain Reaction by energizing the Electromagnetic Potential Energy to the point of Supercritical Mass. This results in a massive explosion ranging in the Kilotons at minimum. The most widely used Nuclear Metal for Atomic Payloads is the alloy known as Orionite and are often surrounded by a Neutron Reflector Tamper made of Valkyrite or Trojanite. These are often nicknamed Atomic Bombs. The Payload is surrounded by an array of Zero Point Emission Lenses imbedded with miniature Enhanced Tesla Coils that initiate the detonation sequence by creating a massive surge of Electromagnetic Energy using Mystic Energy. 'Thermonuclear Payload' The Thermonuclear Payload is one of the most Common forms second only to Astronuclear Warheads. These often use Mystic Energy to produce a Thermonuclear Reaction using Orionite payload for a Primary Fission reaction that in turn triggers a Secondary Hydrogen Fusion reaction within the contained Fusion Fuel as a result causing the Depleted Orionite tamper to fission as well. The Fusion Fuel consists of Lithium Deuteride. This Mystinuclear Fusion Device is capable of creating explosions in the Megatons Range even going as far as 100 Megatons or more in explosive power. While not as potent as that seen from Astronuclear Warheads, Anti-Mystic Radiation is still prevalent in a lesser form associated with Neutron Radiation. These are often nicknamed Hydrogen Bombs. Although generally triggered by Fission reactions there are types of Thermonuclear Weapons that are Pure Fusion Devices and use Antimatter or Red Mercury as an Alternative trigger instead of fissile materials. *'Type I: Teller-Ulam Design' :This once was the most common design used in Thermonuclear Weapons but was eventually replaced by Type III warheads. A primary fissile payload is used to trigger a secondary fusion fuel payload. When the primary fission reaction takes place, heat, radiation, and neutrons are reflected within the bomb casing compressing the secondary payload's tamper causing ablation. This ablation blasts the tamper inward compressing the fusion fuel and triggering a fission reaction within the secondary's spark plug causing the nuclear fusion fuel to undergo a sustained fusion reaction. The Primary Payload is surrounded by an array of Electromagnetic Emmission Lenses that initiate the detonation sequence. Some of these devices are enhanced using an interstage material aerogel codenamed FOGBANK. *'Type II: Von Braun Design' :Developed by Victor Von Braun, this design is a simpler single stage design but at times may contain more stages. In this design Valkyrite or Trojanite is used for a tamper that doubles as a Neutron Reflector. Additionally there is a surrounding encasing array of High Frequency Emission Lenses with Spectral Emission Detonators that initiate the detonation sequence using High Frequency Electromagnetic Energy. The lenses are made of Xerum 525 bonded by Sorcery Powder into a superconducting transparent solid form. X-Rays and Gamma Rays are generated by the lenses causing a nuclear reaction through Photofusion. This creates the excess heat, radiation, and neutrons needed for a sustaining thermonuclear chain reaction. These things would be reflected by the tamper in turn increasing the fusion reaction efficiency of the thermonuclear fuel. Once this happens the tamper undergoes ionization and a fireball starts to form. If additional stages are added, some of these devices would be enhanced using an interstage material aerogel codenamed FOGBANK. *'Type III: Rutherford Design' :Developed by Elias Rutherford this design is a single to multiple stage design and is a Pure Fusion Weapon. In this design Lithium Hydride as Thermonuclear Fuel is contained by an Valkyrite or Trojanite Tamper that reflects and amplifies neutrons in the process of detonation. The Payload is surrounded by an encasing array of Ballotechnic Lenses with Shockwave Emission Detonators. These initiate the detonation sequence by producing kinetic shockwaves through Ballotechnic Lenses consisting of Red Mercury bonded by Sorcery Powder into an transparent solid form. Red Mercury is a highly Enriched Ballotechnic Liquid variation of Philosopher Stone. Mystic Energy is used to create propagating shock waves in the Red Mercury that cause it to release large amounts of Gamma Radiation and Heat compressing and heating the Thermonuclear Fuel to the point of Nuclear Fusion. The payload is held in a casing made of Babylonium. This also happens to be the most widely used Design. Sometimes additional stages are added using Valkyrite or Trojanite Tampers and Radiation Case alongside Babylonium Spark Plugs often resembling the Teller-Ulam Design in practice. If additional stages are added, some of these devices would be enhanced using an interstage material aerogel codenamed FOGBANK. *'Type IV: Tesla Design' :Developed by Natalya Tesla this design is a single to multiple stage design and is a Pure Fusion Weapon. In this design Valkyrite or Trojanite is used for a tamper that doubles as a Neutron Reflector. Additionally there is a surrounding encasing array of High Frequency Emission Lenses imbedded with miniature Enhanced Tesla Coils with Zero Point Emission Detonators that initiate the detonation sequence using High Frequency Electromagnetic Energy. X-Rays and Gamma Rays are generated by the lenses causing a nuclear reaction through Photofusion. This creates the excess heat, radiation, and neutrons needed for a sustaining thermonuclear chain reaction. These things would be reflected by the tamper in turn increasing the fusion reaction efficiency of the thermonuclear fuel. Once this happens the tamper undergoes ionization and a fireball starts to form. If additional stages are added, some of these devices would be enhanced using an interstage material aerogel codenamed FOGBANK. 'Astronuclear Payload' Astronuclear Payloads are Pure Fusion Devices that deal with nuclear reactions found within stars. They are divided into Stellinuclear and Novinuclear designs. Stellinuclear payloads use Proton-Proton Cycles to initiate a Nuclear Fusion Reaction. Novinuclear payloads use the CNO Cycle to create a Nuclear Reaction akin to Supernovae resulting in Nucleosynthesis and the release of tremendous amounts of energy far more powerful than Stellinuclear designs. Stellinuclear warheads are often called Star Bombs while Novinuclear warheads are often called Nova Bombs. *'Type I: Stellinuclear Design' :Stellinuclear warheads are a Pure Fusion device. It simulates the Proton-Proton Cycle fusion reactions within the core of a star using pure Stellar Matter as fusion fuel. This is the most common device to be used because it is a clean bomb with a potentially high yield. A Stellar Fusion Nuclear Tamper Apparatus is used to boost the forces needed to trigger a fusion reaction in Protium by creating the initial conditions seen in the cores of Medium Mass Stars. The result is a highly explosive reaction an energy output by far greater than a Lithium Deuteride reaction. Some of these bombs can exceed 900 megatons in explosive force. *'Type II: Novinuclear Design' :The end result of Project Seraph, a nuclear project to further develop Pure Fusion Devices. A Novinuclear Payload simulates a Microscopic Supernova in a Single Stage Compound Reaction using a Stellar Fusion Nuclear Tamper Apparatus made out of special mystical materials and technology that enhances the high mass core reactions triggered by such conditions created from Mystic Energy. The resulting fusion reaction occurrs in a CNO Cycle chain reaction producing a Micronova. The heavier elements synthesized react with the increase of neutron radiation in a secondary fusion reaction and the energy is released in a nuclear explosion similar to a supernova. This means the remaining heavier elements are released in a highly energized state akin to supernova clouds. The resulting Mystinuclear Radiation is deadly and anything in the immediate vicinity of the explosion is Nucleated to the point of Matter Crystallization if not completely Disintegrated. Colorful Nebulae of Plasma and Superheated Gas from the explosion will Incinerate anything they touch and will destroy any Ozone present around Ground Zero. 'Cryonuclear Payload' Cryonuclear Payloads are pure fusion weapons that utilize Cold Fusion. The most common Cryonuclear Device is the Muon Catalyzed Fusion Bomb also called the Muonuclear Bomb, Muon Bomb, or M-Bomb for short. These are constructed similarly to Thermonuclear Payloads except they use Muon Emmissions instead of Gamma Rays or Fissile Materials. An array of Muon Emission Lenses would replace the typical detonation array. *'Type I: Muonuclear Design' :The Muonuclear Design is derived from the Von Braun Design for Thermonuclear Weapons, the only difference is the array used in detonation. These use Muon Emission Lenses in place of Zero Point Emission Lenses. This is a Cold Fusion Bomb because it utilizes Muon Catalyzed Fusion which allows for fusion reactions at significantly lower temperatures than those required for Thermonuclear Reactions. This means nuclear fusion can be induced at room temperature or lower. 'Hadronuclear Payload' Hadronuclear Payloads are essentially Quark Bombs or Q-Bombs for short. These Bombs are similar to Thermonuclear bombs in that they require high temperatures but require temperatures greater than that of Hydrogen fusion. The Energy output is on average 10 times more than that of Hydrogen Fusion and mainly uses Hadrons as a fusion fuel. The Hadrons in question are composed of varying numbers of light quarks which are used in specific chain reactions. These reactions release alot of neutron radiation making them extremely deadly bombs with both a high yield nuclear blast and widespread radiological effects. These are also often referred to as Hadron Bombs and are highly regulated if not banned from use even in military practices. 'Skotonuclear Payload' Skotonuclear Payloads are payloads that use Dark Fusion like that in Dark Stars. The fusion fuel consists of dark matter. The Primary Payload consists of a Dark Matter fusion reaction triggered by Mystic Energy. This creates a massive amount of Zero Point and Dark Energy which takes the form of a huge energetic explosion. The explosion created by these Mystinuclear Devices are on average Ten Times more powerful than Novinuclear Warheads. These contain extreme explosive force and corruptive power. The deadliest effect of such an explosion can disintegrate anything the blast wave hits on the quantum level. Anti-Mystic Radiation is a byproduct of the fusion reaction and can be worse than Radioactive Fissile Elements. Such radiation has similar effects to Normal Radioactive Fallout but also attacks and nullifies Mystic Energies making Mystical Powers, Weapons, and Technology virtually unusable. If exposed for too long and left untreated it can and will damage the Meridian System drastically affecting the Ability to use Psionics or Magic in the long term. In severe cases it can rob a person of the ability to use Magic or Psionics altogether. Skotonuclear warheads are often referred to as Dark Matter Bombs. 'Antinuclear Payload' The result of Project Nemesis, Antinuclear Payloads are an extremely powerful device and combine aspects of Mystinuclear and Mystiantimatter Bombs. Unlike other Mystinuclear Devices, these result in a Fusion-Annihilation reaction and has only trace amounts of short lived Anti-Mystic Radiation via Antimatter Radiation. Mystic Energy is used to trigger Inert Antihydrogen Fusion Fuel suspended in a Octanium Tamper creating an Antihydrogen Fusion Reaction in turn triggering a massive discharge of Antihelium and Antimatter Radiation produced by the Antinuclear Reaction. The sudden burst of Antihelium ends up amassing before triggering an extremely massive explosion via Matter-Antimatter Annihilation. This Entire Volatile process is described as a compound explosion due to the fact two explosive reactions take place almost simultaneously. Quantum Disintegration of targets affected by this weapon's shockwave is instant white the radiation zone disintegrates targets suddenly yet slowly. Antinuclear warheads are often referred to as Antihydrogen Bombs. Mystinuclear Fallout Mystinuclear Fallout is the most dangerous side-effect of these reactions. Not only does it cause the things Non-Mystinuclear Fallout does but also has a Corrupting Quality to it. It can damage the Meridian System and if severe enough untreated can rob victims of their ability to use Magic or Psionics. Like that of Normal Nuclear Fallout, Mystinuclear Fallout follows The Seven Ten Rule. 'Anti-Mystic Radiation' Anti-Mystic Radiation is the Key Factor in Mystinuclear Fallout. It is produced several ways but is in most cases caused by a Mystinuclear Atomic Reaction or from the Fusion of Protomatter. It is composed mainly of Mystinuclear Particles and Anti-Mystic Particles. When Mystic Energy is converted into a physical power source, spiritual energies still remain trapped inside the physical particles and is in turn transferred with the energy used in detonation. This results in Radioactive isotopes amplified with spiritual energies and vice versa making mystic energies emitted by such isotopes extremely poisonous to living creatures' meridian systems and auras. Mystinuclear Gunnery Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Magetech Category:Weapons Systems